Amor e Traição
by Ninoca-Chan
Summary: Quando Harry e Gina estão casados, mas a relação não está indo bem. Uma paixão do passado pode trazer a tona sentimentos a muito esquecidos, e criar um triangulo amoroso de drama,romance, brigas e traição. Péssimo Summary, fic melhor P. HxG DxG


**Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos...**

**E Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a Titia J.K.Mas se ela quiser me dar de presentes alguns personagenzinhos, eu não me importo xP.**

* * *

_Fora numa noite chuvosa no fim de Maio que tudo começou a acontecer de forma tão rápida que nem ela mesma conseguia explicar. Em um momento estava a espera de Harry, em outro se sentia a criatura mais impura e traidora existente, e tudo por causa dele..._

Jantando sozinha sob a luz de velas, lá estava ela Gina Weasley, os cabelos ruivos cobrindo parte das costas e o corpo de curvas definidas escondidas por um longo vestido. Apenas vinte anos de vida e a espera do marido o tão famoso bruxo Harry Potter.

Tudo no casamento começou como um mar de rosas, mas aos poucos a importância de Harry no ministério foi aumentando e com isso o tempo tratou de distanciá-los. Pouco era o tempo de o jovem bruxo ficar em casa e menor ainda eram as atenções dadas a esposa, o caso envolvendo uma serie de anônimos assassinatos já estava-o deixando praticamente obsessivo. É claro que como toda boa esposa entedia os motivos do marido, mas na maioria das vezes o egoísmo falava mais alto tornando-a uma pessoa mais rancorosa e fechada, completamente diferente da alegre garotinha dos tempos de Hogwarts.

Durante as horas vazias uma serie de lembranças jazia em sua mente e uma paixão do passado tomava-lhe conta nos devaneios, _Malfoy..._ Aquele sobrenome ainda lhe fazia tremer-se dos pés a cabeça. Uma paixão adolescente, um romance às escondidas, onde o fervor e tentação falavam mais alto. Porém ela sabia que nunca daria certo, que Draco nunca fora o marido que uma mulher sonhasse e que tudo não passou de uma pequena, porém inesquecível aventura.

Um barulho na porta a fez acordar das lembranças e em passos lentos e cansados seguiu até a mesma. Espiou pela fechadura, e deu de cara com seu irmão Rony de cobertor na mão e tremendo de frio.

- Rony Weasley, o que o Senhor pensa estar fazendo na rua uma hora dessas ainda por cima todo molhado de chuva?! – repreendeu Gina em um tom severo enquanto puxava o irmão para dentro da casa e com a varinha acendia a lareira para aquecê-lo.

- Eu e a Hermione brigamos, mas dessa vez foi feio...ela até me expulso porta a fora. – reclamou o ruivo enquanto tremia de frio.

- Mas por que vocês brigaram afinal? – perguntou a jovem agora em tom mais dócil.

- Nós acabamos discutindo por uma coisa sem muita importância, e a discussão foi piorando, a ponto de eu falar uma bobagem muito grande. Mas eu juro que não foi minha intenção eu estava irritado.(N/B: Qual é a novidade? Ronald Weasley sempre fala bobagens né? xD)

Gina realmente nunca vira o irmão naquele estado sua pele estava vermelha devido ao choro, e soluços saiam de sua boca descontroladamente. Perante tudo aquilo ela se sentia uma fraca sem palavras, em um gesto de desespero abraçou o irmão fortemente como a muito não fazia com ninguém.

Os soluços finalmente cessaram e a ruiva ofereceu janta a Rony, algo que o mesmo acabou por rejeitar, porém quando a pergunta foi em relação a abrigo um breve e agradecido sim foi respondido. Seguindo em seguida para o quarto de visitas arrumado pela irmã com o mesmo carinho e aconchego de sua falecida mãe.

Após arrumar o quarto do ruivinho e desejar boa noite com um singelo beijo na testa a caçula dos Weasley dirigiu-se à sala da lareira, e lá ficou observando o fogo tão vivo, mas se apagando pouco a pouco. Assim como ela sentindo seus olhos pesarem seu corpo cansado deitar-se completamente no sofá e o sono a dominar por completo.

4 horas da manhã

Harry havia finalmente chegado em casa sua expressão facial e as aparentes olheiras denominavam todo o seu cansaço, o terrível bruxo havia atacado novamente dessa vez uma família de trouxas, matando-os sem piedade, mas ao mesmo tempo tão sutil que os detetives do ministério ainda nem ao menos tinham testemunhas de tudo aquilo.

Deparou-se com sua esposa dormindo em um dos sofás num sono tranqüilo provavelmente ele constatara a sua espera. Beijou-lhe o rosto e seguiu para o quarto, tomar um banho, quem sabe dormir um pouco. Mas fora surpreendido com a luz de um dos cômodos acesa sacou a varinha do bolso e dirigiu-se sorrateiramente até a porta do mesmo. Até que checou que tudo aquilo não era uma ameaça e sim um certo Weasley com a face vermelha e lágrimas nos olhos.

- Rony o que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry dirigindo-se até o amigo.

- Eu e a Hermione brigamos. – exclamou o ruivo em um suspiro.

- Mas por que?

- Flashback. - (On)

- Eu sei Harry, mas devemos ser muitos sigilosos quanto a isso. Acho melhor encerramos o assunto, por enquanto. – dizia o ruivo enquanto colocava fim a conversa feita através da lareira.

Por de trás da porta Hermione pode ouvir o fim da conversa do marido, e irritada com todo aquele enigmático suspense entrou no cômodo, seguida de um interrogatório de perguntas.

- Rony, o que você estava falando com Harry? Sobre o que vocês devem ser sigilosos?

- Nada demais, e nada que lhe interesse também. – exclamou Rony já irritado com o inicio de mais um serie de perguntas vindas da esposa.

- As pessoas crescem e as coisas mudam, quando nós estudávamos junto vocês jamais me escondiam nada. Agora ficam ai de segredo me excluindo de tudo, você principalmente, Rony, poxa vida por que nada pode ser como antes de nos casarmos? – disse a jovem já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Hermione eu juro que não posso lhe contar nada, para o seu próprio bem. Mantenha-se longe desses assuntos entre mim e o Harry. – respondeu o jovem numa tentativa de manter a calma.

- Não se esqueça que a Luna está envolvida também. Como poderia me esquecer das suas reuniõezinhas particulares com ela. – a raiva já tomava conta de Hermione, sua face começava a ficar vermelha, e lágrimas agora furiosamente corriam por seu rosto.

- Cala a boca, eu to cansado desse teu ciúme doentio. E além do mais a Luna é muito melhor de se conversar e conviver do que tu com essa paranóia doentia...- apenas tapa pode ser ouvido, e uma marca vermelha apareceu sob a face de Rony, só então ele percebeu... havia ido longe demais.

A jovem nem ao menos se arrependeu e o ódio a cegou-a bruscamente, com um gesto fraco e sem olhar nos olhos do marido apontou para a saída.

- Flashback- (Off)

- Rony eu não imaginava... – os olhos verdes do moreno estavam arregalados, e demonstrando certo sentimento de culpa pelo acontecido. (N/B: EU imaginava!! Por Merlim, que cara mais insensível! Ele só fez piorar da adolescência pra cá! Ahsuashuash)

- Harry... a culpa não foi sua. Eu me envolvi com tudo aquilo porque eu quis, e agora estou pagando. Não sei se a Hermione vai me perdoar tão cedo, mas ainda a tempo para você e a Gina. – disse Rony ainda chorando e encarando os olhos do amigo.

- Gina e eu? Mas como assim? Achei que estava tudo bem entre nós... – a voz de Harry falhava enquanto um vazio apertava-lhe o peito.

- Desde o comunicado do ministério você a deixou de lado. E depois de amanhã se não me engano é o aniversário de casamento de vocês, será que pelo menos disso se lembra?!– reclamou o ruivo parando de chorar.

- Eu simplesmente...

A janela da sala estava aberta levando até o corpo adormecido de Gina o vento frio e revelador da noite. Que como em um sussurro, lhe contou um algo talvez terrível, talvez magnífico, mas aquilo apenas a ruiva poderia decidir.

-Malfoy...

Um grito fino e estridente saiu garganta a fora da até então adormecida... O segredo de anos viria a tona? A antiga paixão reacenderia?

**

* * *

N/A:** Obrigada por terem lido, e espero que tenham gostado;P. E não se preocupem os outros capítulos serão com certeza melhores e maiores, pelo menos espero. xP 

E quem quiser deixa algum Review, eu não me importo. _cara de anjo_. Ainda mais se vocês quiserem continuar vendo a minha beta vivinha. _amordaçando a Deby, e colocando nos trilhos de um trem em movimento._

P.S. Essa é uma repostagem do primeiro cap.da fic Amor e Traição com modificaçoezinhas xD

Betada pela Deby Weasley Malfoy

Até o próximo capítulo.

**N/B:** É isso né povoo! Primeiro capitulo, tem um clima de suspense... Eu particularmente não entendi muita coisa... Mas nossa querida autora irá explicar tudo nos próximos capítulos. E é isso aí, se quiserem me ver viva... _engole em seco_ reviews e mais reviews! Titia Deby promete que não faz dodói no dedo deixar uma reviewzinha!

Beijos e queijos até a próxima!


End file.
